The present disclosure relates to a document pressing unit openable with respect to an apparatus body, and an automatic document conveying device and an image forming apparatus provided with the document pressing unit.
Conventionally, there is known, as a document pressing unit, an automatic document conveying device incorporated in an image forming apparatus. The automatic document conveying device is openable with respect to an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus, and has a function of pressing a document placed on a contact glass of an upper surface portion of the apparatus body from above.
Further, there is known a hinge unit for openably supporting an automatic document conveying device with respect to an apparatus body. The hinge unit is fixed to a frame of the automatic document conveying device by a fixing screw. On the other hand, a hinge leg of the hinge unit is mounted in a hinge receptor formed in a support of the apparatus body.